Can't Hold us Down
by Haley Elizabeth James
Summary: Six years ago, Sam Forbes mysterious left Mystic Falls. She has now returned to Mystic Falls with many questions for Caroline, her older sister. How will Caroline handle having a new relationship with her younger sister who has grown up away from her? If anything ever happened to Sam would it send Caroline off the deep end again to a world with no humanity?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Vampire Diaries. Also wanted to let the readers know that this is set in Season 7, just in case there are any spoilers for those who haven't seen this season yet.

* * *

 **Can't Hold Us Down**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: My Sister Sam**

Sam Forbes stood on the outside edge of Mystic Falls clutching a letter she had received from her mother. Tears ran down her cheeks, she hadn't understood everything that had occurred the last six years. She knew the town had been going downhill, but she didn't expect the information from her mother.

" _Dear Samantha,_

 _If you are reading this letter, that means I have passed away. I know these past few years have been difficult. Sending you to boarding school was for the best and your safety. There are three things you need to know about Mystic Falls. Firstly, it isn't the place you thought it was. Your sister and a few others are what we call vampires. I know this is shocking news but your sister has become such a great person. Secondly, in this envelop I have enclosed some vervain leaves and a bracelet for you to wear, which will help you to not to be compelled. I'm sorry I had you compelled; I did it for you safety. And thirdly, when you are ready to return to Mystic Falls, please make a relationship with your sister. She will be going through a tough time and I want you to help her, you always helped her smile when you were a baby._

 _Lastly, my baby girl I know you may not understand all of this right now. But I am very proud of you and there wasn't a second where I didn't think about you. I love you,_

 _Mom."_

Sam stood there is disbelief; the life she had been living in California had been a lie. Her mom was gone, which was still a mystery. She had slipped on the vervain bracelet, and Sam knew she needed to go to her childhood home and do some sleuthing to discover everything she had missed. She lifted her foot to step over the edge when she saw the sheriffs jeep rushing towards the edge. She stepped back. Sam pushed her blonde hair into a bun on the top of her head and pushed her sun glasses to cover her eyes, hoping the sheriff would not recognize her. Sam remembered growing up being called Caroline's little twin, she was basically a replication of her older sister.

The officer opened the door to his truck, Matt Donovan looked over at this familiar girl.

"Care, what are you doing?" He said walking over to her. Sam bit her lip, good to know she still looked like Caroline, she decided to try and play along because it was just easier that way.

"Just checking in at the border" Sam said.

"Oh okay, How's Stefan?" Matt smiled. There was something different about this Caroline and he was definitely going to get to the bottom of it.

"How should I know how Stefan is doing?" Sam muttered. Matt shook his head.

"It's over already?" Matt asked. "That's a quick relationship even for you" He added.

"Last I checked he was with Elena" Sam questioned.

"Ah-ha, I knew that you weren't Caroline."

"I never said I was you kind of just assumed?" Sam smiled, as she took off her sunglasses.

"Sam Forbes it's been a long time! What brings you to town?" Matt asked as he realized

"I heard about my Mom and wanted some answers." Sam stated

"I'm so sorry" Matt apologized.

"Well if you here, want to help me move these barriers so I can go to my house?" Sam asked.

"Why don't I call Caroline she would be better help?" Matt asked

"Sure, you do that" Sam smiled. She wasn't waiting around for Caroline, but needed to distract him. Sam waited until Matt had turned his back to her when she slipped passed the barrier. She carefully walked over to the edge of the trees and began her long walk into Mystic Falls. Sam still didn't understand the compulsion that could be done, but she knew that she needed to be ahead of her sister so that she would be able to figure out everything on her own.

* * *

Meanwhile, Caroline and Stefan lay carefree in her dorm room bed. After finally reversing the hertic Valerie's spell of making her skin vervain, they had been able to finally share a few intimate moments. Caroline rolled over as her phone rang; she shook her and buried it in Stefan's body.

"I don't want this to end" She muttered. Until Stefan's phone began to ring, which of course he had picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked

"Stefan, are you with Caroline?" Matt asked from the other side

"Yeah"

"Can I speak to her?" He asked with the sense of desperation in his voice.

"It's for you" Stefan said handing the phone to Caroline.

"Hello?" Caroline asked

"Car, Sam is in Mystic Falls" Matt said softly.

"That's impossible, I compelled her six years ago" Caroline stated

"I was just talking to her, here let me get her…. Sam?... Shit" Matt sounded worried

"What Matt?"

"She must have slipped past when I called you"

"So what you're telling me is that my sister is walking around Mystic Falls, when the hertics are controlling it?" Caroline asked

"Yes"

"Drive around and try to find her I will be there shortly" Caroline said hanging up the phone.

She jumped out of bed and began to get dressed. She then began frantically searching Bonnie's side of the room.

"Car, what are you looking for?" Stefan asked

"Jeremy's Gilbert ring, if Sam is in Mystic Falls, it could save her." Caroline stated still searching.

"I have Alaric's, I'll get it and meet you in town." Stefan smiled before quickly vanishing out of the dorm room.

Caroline got into her car and sped off towards Mystic Falls. She couldn't believe it after six long years she was finally going to see her little sister. When Caroline had turned, she told her mother it was for the best to send Sam to school in California. If anything ever happened to her little sister, it would be a lot worse than when she lost her mother. This was definitely going to be a interesting interaction between sisters, as Caroline thought Sam knew nothing about vampires but little to her knowledge she knew a lot more than anyone would have expected from the younger Forbes.

* * *

 _A/N: Let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: My Sister**

* * *

Sam had been walking for about an hour when she reached town square and noticed how it had been abandoned. Everything was boarded up, and the square was empty. This was very unusual for Mystic Falls. Sam notice a girl walking through the town square, she didn't look familiar but she slipped her sunglasses on in case pretending to be Caroline would help her out of this sticky situation. Sam kept walking towards her childhood home. Every so offend Sam would peak over her shoulder, after a few times the mysterious girl was gone. Sam let out a sigh of relief as she reached the steps of her house.

"Caroline, I thought you knew better than to come back here" Sam heard the voice and jumped; she slowly turned around and laid her eyes on the girl that had been following her. Sam needed to think quickly before this girl figured it out.

"I know and I'm sorry, I just needed something" Sam lied.

"So this is the Forbes house, might as well take a peak while I'm here" The girl spoke, as Sam turned.

"Here, let me get the door" Sam took a few steps and opened the door and walked inside. The girl tried to follow, but she was unable to enter.

"Drat" the girl muttered.

"Oh right, you don't know the owner" Sam smiled.

"You'll have to leave eventually"

"Well, that eventually could be awhile" She had out smarted her first vampire. Sam smiled and walked through the old house; she headed to her old bedroom and laid down on her bed. She had been traveling for a few days so a few minute of rest was nice.

* * *

As Caroline approached her house, she saw Valerie standing outside of it. She looked angry; Caroline stopped her car and quickly ducked into the bushes of a nearby house. She slipped over the fence into the backyard and made her way into the house. "Thank god" Caroline muttered as she reached her sisters room and saw her sleeping. Caroline grabbed her phone and dialed Stefan's number.

"I should be in Mystic Falls in a few minutes" Stefan spoke.

"Okay, we're in my house." Caroline said quietly as she did not want to wake Sam.

"Alright are you safe?" Stefan asked.

"For now, apparently the owner of the house has not let Valerie in"

"Valerie found Sam?" Stefan asked.

"Not sure, Sam is sleeping. See you soon and be safe" Caroline said before hanging up the phone.

Caroline peaked in at her sister; she couldn't believe how similar they looked. Caroline had checked in on her sister the first few years after compelling her away from Mystic Falls, but had neglected to check in the past few as it had been difficult. She debated waking her up, but wanted to get the Gilbert ring on her finger.

* * *

Stefan approached the house and laid his eyes on Valerie, it had been long time since he had last seen her. He knew she would let him past without any question. He gave an awkward smile as he approached.

"Waiting for something?" He asked.

"Your little girlfriend slipped inside and I can't get in" Valerie spoke.

"Well considering the last time you met you spelled her skin" Stefan said as he stepped up the steps. Valerie shook her head and then quickly vanished. As Stefan entered the house, he quietly walked up the steps and met Caroline at the top; she motioned for him to be quiet. He handed the Gilbert ring to Caroline.

Caroline walked into the room and to her sister's bedside, she slipped the ring onto her finger and then quickly backed away. After entering into the hallways with Stefan they went over to Caroline's old room.

"Thank you" Caroline said looking longingly out her window. Caroline could feel his eye's on her as she stepped back hoping that he was not trying to get even. She shut her eyes, wrinkling her face. When she opened them again he was staring at her, she took a moment to look at him up and down, and she could spend all day staring at him. Caroline took a step forward and placed her ivory hands on his chest, she smirked as she felt his hands on her hips. Just the feeling of his hands on her had sent a shudder through her entire her body, which she had longed for while under Valerie's stupid spell.

Stefan leaned down and kissed her hungrily. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she quickly granted him access. He gently pushed her down onto the bed as he continued to ravish her mouth and moaned into the kiss. He moved his lips to her neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Stefan, as much as I would enjoy this, I should probably check on Sam. I can't risk her getting hurt." Caroline wiggled out and headed for the hallway.

"Wait" Stefan smiled pulling her in close for one last time, and leaving a soft kiss on her forehead.

Caroline smiled and headed back to her sister's room, it was time to finally face her. Sam looked so peaceful and in the next few moments everything was going to change. Caroline reached her arm out and gently tapped Sam's shoulder. Sam squirmed for a second before opening her eyes.

"Get away from me" Sam said as she moved away from Caroline.

"Sam, it's me" Caroline said

"I know what you are" Sam muttered quietly.

"I won't hurt you" Caroline spoke, as Sam continued to back up. "How'd did you find out?"

"I got a letter from mom." Sam stated. Caroline nodded; she should have known that if she had gotten a letter than Sam did as well. "You didn't even tell me she died" Sam muttered.

"Sammy, I wasn't in a good place. I barely made it through and now seeing you makes me realized I should have been stronger, stronger for you" Caroline reached out towards Sam.

"I came here for answers" Sam said.

"And we can find those answers, but not here" Caroline said.

"Why not here?" Sam asked.

"It's not safe for you" Caroline took a step closer to her sister.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Plus I've already tricked one vampire into thinking I was you" Sam smirked.

"That was pure luck, right now mystic falls is not safe, I want you to be safe" Caroline sighed.

"Can I grab a few things first?" Sam asked. Caroline nodded and left her sisters room. Sam packed a few things into a small duffle bag before she quickly ran down into the basement and grabbed another bag, a bag her mother had use in case of vampires. She met Caroline in the living room.

"Where have you been staying?" Caroline asked.

"I just got to town less than a few hours ago, I transferred from UCLA to Whit-"Sam began to explain.

"Whitmore, do you have a place to stay?" Caroline asked.

"No I hadn't gotten that far"

"I have a place for you" Caroline smiled, she and Bonnie did have an extra bed in there room, and Caroline definitely planned on making up for lost time with her little sister.

"Care we should get going before the heretics come back" Stefan spoke as he peered around the window.

"Stefan Salvatore?" Sam recognized him instantly.

"Sam Forbes, don't you look all grown up" Stefan said with a smile.

"Wait, what's a heretic?" Sam asked after realizing what Stefan had said. She had just learned about vampires, and she already felt like her mind might explode. "You know what you can explain it to me later." Sam looked down and noticed the ring on her finger. She went to slip it off.

"NO" Caroline yelled.

"What?" Sam asked

"This ring will protect, while we are in Mystic Falls." Caroline grasped her sister hand and pushed the ring back down.

"Okay, Okay no need to have a cow" Sam stated

"Let's go back to Whitmore before we get into any trouble" Stefan said as he opened the door and the three quickly made their way to Caroline's car. They got in and drove off.

"Hey, just because your protecting me doesn't mean you're off the hook. I have lots of questions." Sam firmly stated.

"Sammy, I promise I will tell you everything" Caroline smiled.

"Should I compel her?" Stefan whispered quietly to Caroline. Caroline turned and gave Stefan a disapproving look while she thought and then mouthed "Maybe Later."

Caroline knew that having Sam around would make things a bit more difficult but for now it was nice to have a familiar face. After turning off her humanity, which she still deeply regretted, she knew having Sam around would help keep her grounded and lessen the chance of ever turning off her humanity again.

* * *

 _A/N: Let me know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Let's Get Down to Business**

* * *

Caroline led Sam towards to dorm rooms; they had a relatively silent drive back from Mystic Falls. Caroline knew she was going to have to explain a lot in the next few days, but she hoped Sam would understand. They entered the room, and Bonnie was sitting on her bed reading.

"Hey Care, next time you want to spent the night with boy toy just give me the heads up" Bonnie glanced up with the look of surprise when she laid her eyes on Sam.

"Sorry Bon" Caroline apologized.

"Samantha?" Bonnie asked in shock.

"Hey Bonnie" Sam smiled and gave a little wave.

"Sam is going to be staying with us for a little while if that's okay?" Caroline asked.

"My favorite Forbes staying with us, of course" Bonnie smiled, getting up and rushing towards Sam.

"Funny Bonnie, but we all know I'm the favorite" Caroline laughed before turning her attention towards Sam.

"Okay, it's time to get down to business" Sam stated after hugging Bonnie. Caroline nodded and sat down on her bed.

"What would you like to know?" Caroline asked.

"Mom, what happened to her?" Sam asked her eyes full of tears. Caroline motioned for her to come closer, Sam sat down beside her and Caroline wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"She had cancer, I tried to save her with my blood but it didn't work" Caroline quietly spoke. Bonnie looked over to Caroline with a questionable look, Caroline nodded and in that nod Bonnie understood. She knew that Sam had found out about her sister being a vampire.

"I tried too, Sam." Bonnie said sitting down beside.

"So am I in a vampire sandwich?" Sam questioned.

"Bonnie isn't a Vampire" Caroline laughed.

"I'm a witch" Bonnie looked towards Sam, noticing the Gilbert ring on her finger.

"Care, you know that ring has side effects" Bonnie quietly muttered.

"Witches are real too and what side effects?" Sam was shocked, she quickly stood up distancing herself from the situation.

"It was to make sure we were able to get out of Mystic Falls" Caroline stood in an attempt to calm her sister, while also explaining the situation to Bonnie. "I wasn't going to let anything happen to her" Caroline watched as her sister dropped onto the floor. Sam had a lot of news to take in these past few hours, and she wasn't quite sure where to store all this information let alone process it.

"You'll be fine, Sam. Just be careful" Bonnie smiled before getting up. Bonnie knew Caroline and Sam needed to have a sisterly conversation and didn't want to freak Sam out anymore. Bonnie left the room quietly.

"Did she suffer?" Sam asked.

"No" Caroline carefully said, as she joined her sister on the floor.

"It's hard to believe she is gone, I feel like I missed so much" Sam brought her hands to her face, trying to hide her tears.

"I know, I understand" Caroline said as she brought her arms around her sister.

"Did mom leave you a letter?" Sam asked.

"She did, but I was in a rough place and I ripped it up." Caroline confessed, her eyes began to fill with tears. Caroline was mad at herself, having not been in the right place to be able to comfort her sister through this, when she should have. She was also relieved to know there was another copy of the letter she had stupidly ripped up during her lack of humanity stage. Caroline knew she would read it someday but for right now she needed to spend time with her sister.

"Mom wanted me to come back here" Sam sobbed. Caroline knew that her mother was trying to protect both of them, _but why bring Sam back to the place that could ruin her?_ Caroline thought to herself."And she attached a letter to you in my letter" Sam said as she pulled the envelope out from her back pocket.

"It's like she knew I wouldn't handle it well" Caroline smiled as she grasped the letter.

"Mom knew us better than anyone"

"Thank you, Sam" Caroline said bringing her sister into an embrace. They stay in that moment until the door opened and a handsome man in leather walked in.

"I didn't think I was that drunk… I's be seeing two of the Caroline" he spoke as he stubble into the empty bed. Caroline instantly stood up and went over to him.

"Damon, I'm kind of in the middle of something" Caroline muttered.

"Drunk friend?" Sam asked. Sam was curious about this mystery man, he was very attractive and somehow was brooding from something which caused even more curiosity for the young Forbes.

"You could say that, he has been going through a bit of a rough time" Caroline stated as she turned to her sister.

"Anything I can do?" Sam asked. As she stood up and walked over to this man.

"Yeah would you mind grabbing a blood bag from my fridge?" Caroline asked, she didn't want Sam to close to Damon at this particular moment especially with him dealing with the whole Elena being alive tied with Bonnie situation. Sam gave her an odd look but went and grabbed one. Caroline ripped the bag open and handed it to Damon. A few moments later Damon stood up and looked over at the two.

"So there really was two of you" Damon smiled.

"Damon, I don't think you ever had the pleasure of meeting my little sister." Caroline smiled.

"Oh right the other Forbes, I think we met once" Damon smirked, as he held out his hand.

"It's Sam, and I can't quite recall" Sam replied and accepted the hand shake. Damon sent a frown to Caroline who knew exactly where they had met, only six short years ago.

"Not all memories are as good as mine" Damon smiled.

"Well Damon it was nice meeting you" Sam smiled back at him. Damon responded with a devilish grin before he felt a swift kick in his knee cap. He turned his attention towards Caroline who gave him a disapproving look.

"Well thanks for the pick me up Care bear. Sam I'll see you around sometime" Damon turned and left the room.

Caroline turned immediately after Damon left and gave Sam a similar disapproving look. Sam smiled at her older sister. "You know were not twins, we don't have telepathy" Sam snorted.

"Just be careful with that one, he is a little off hinge at the moment" Caroline responded. She didn't want Sam remembering the real reason why she left Mystic Falls. And like most of that have left before and after Sam it all surrounded the same similar factor of knowing Damon Salvatore. Caroline could help but laugh when she heard Sam's stomach rubble from across the room. "I think our discussion might need a little break, let's go grab you some food" Caroline smiled as she led Sam out of the room.

"And then I want to know everything" Sam muttered.

"Let's just do a little bit at a time, I don't want your head to explode" Caroline joked.

"Could that happen?" Sam eyed her sister. After everything she had started learning she had no idea what could or couldn't happen.

"Well if it did, I wouldn't clean it up" Caroline grinned at her sister. "And no it couldn't."

Sam still had a lot of questions, but at least she knew the answer to the most important one. Her mother had not suffered nor was killed by some supernatural being or fatal accident. She was weary of Caroline, but her big sister seemed to be in control for the time being. Only time would give her the answers she was looking for and being close to family and friends felt better than being across the country.

* * *

 _A/N: So that's the end of Chapter 3. If any readers have some feedback it would be awesome to share! Thank you to the review I have received. Reviews help me judge if you guys like it or not so let me know!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: First Day of Class**

Caroline and Sam spent that evening discussing the supernatural. Sam seemed to grasp the information about vampires, the girls had cried and laughed. Sam has drifted off to sleep beside Caroline. Caroline reached for her phone resting on the side table. She sent a short text to Stefan letting him know she wouldn't be dropping by that evening. Caroline snuggled down beside Sam and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Caroline awoke early as she usually did, Sam still fast sleep. Caroline smiled and began to get ready for class. Sam rolled over at rubbed her eyes.

"Gosh Care, it's like 7" Sam yawned before getting up.

"Beauty takes time" Caroline reached for her curling iron.

"Sleep equals beauty" Sam muttered, as she went over to her suitcase and grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. Sam had learned a lot of information in the past 24 hours, and her brain hadn't exploded yet was quite surprising. When same re-entered the dorm room, Caroline was sitting at her desk applying her make up.

"I forgot to ask yesterday, what is you major?" Caroline turned.

"Well unlike being a Drama major like you I'm actually studying something useful which is nursing" Sam joked.

"Hey! I can go back to school many times!" Caroline yelled.

"Yeah for all eternity" Sam stated with a hint of sarcasm.

Sam quickly got dressed and dried her hair before pulling it up into a ponytail. She wore a pair of black leggings with brown shin high leather boots with a pink blouse and jean jacket. She looked down at her watch and realized she needed to head off to class. As she made her way to class she couldn't help but feel a little lost on campus, and not recognizing anyone was quite difficult. She felt a hand on her shoulder, as she turned she saw Tyler's smiling face.

"Ty!" Sam exclaimed.

"Hey Sam, Matt told me you were in town." Tyler responded.

"It's nice to see a familiar face" Sam smiled.

"You look lost, where are you heading?" Tyler asked.

"To anatomy I think?" Sam said looking down at her schedule. Tyler reached out a hand.

"Yes you have anatomy, I'm actually in that class" Tyler smiled.

"Great, so now I can't get lost" Sam replied.

"And now I have a Forbes to copy notes off of" Tyler joked. Tyler showed Sam towards the class, and the two caught up. Tyler and Sam had been pretty good friends before she had left, he was always someone she could talk to. Tyler and Sam seemed to enjoy each other's company during the class. When the professor would make comments that were weird or funny they would send odd looks to each other, which made the class bearable.

"Damn Forbes, I forgot how funny you could be" Tyler laughed as he stood up after the class had finished.

"I learned it all from Amy Schumer" Sam joked, Tyler almost believed her for a second before he burst out laughing.

"Well, this, this was nice. Don't be a stranger Sam" Tyler smiled before he leaned in to hug her. Sam watched as Tyler walked off, it was nice to know she had at least one human friend.

Sam attended the rest of her classes, before she headed back to the dorm. Once she arrived back in the room, she let out a large sigh as she realized that neither Caroline nor Bonnie were there. She carefully pulled out the bag she had taken from her home. It contained all the information her mother had on all supernatural beings, and she was determined to learn more. Caroline's slow and steady mantra wasn't really helping. There was so much Sam didn't know that she wanted to learn.

Caroline sat on a park bench holding the envelope her sister had given her. She had finished class hours ago but she hadn't been able to open the letter from her mom. It was a difficult moment for her, but she needed to read it. Caroline shook her head she wasn't able to bring herself to read the letter just yet, she needed to know Sam better. She may not have shown Sam much emotion about being reunited with her, but it meant a lot to her. When Caroline had turned her humanity off, she didn't even think about Sam. She was being selfish and now with Sam back in her life it was time to be the big sister she hadn't been the last six years. Caroline stood up and decided to head back to her dorm room, see if Sam wanted to do something. When was got close to the room, she saw Sam enter and quickly shut the door. Caroline smiled, as she walked closely up towards the door and heard Sam let out a loud sigh and say "Finally space." Caroline's face quickly changed, she nodded her head and quickly turned to leave. She had told Sam a lot of information that past evening, so maybe space is what Sam needed for the moment. Caroline headed towards Stefan's place, figured she'd check in on him and maybe discuss the letter.

Later that night, Tyler had texted Sam to join him and Matt out at the local campus bar. Sam looked around and sent a quick text to her sister. She hadn't seen Caroline since that morning, Sam figured that her sister was probably hanging out with Stefan or had class or something. Sam decided she deserved a night out and this way she could do something more productive with her evening than what she had planned. Lying in bed watching and binge watching Netflix was definitely a close second to hanging out with Tyler and Matt. When Sam met up with them, she smiled and grabbed a beer from the bar before sitting down.

"Any sports teams playing tonight?" Sam asked

"I think there's a basketball game, but that's not why we asked you here tonight" Tyler responded. Sam took a sip of her beer before making eye contact with Tyler.

"I'm flattered guys really, but you both dated Caroline at some point." Sam sarcastically added.

"No that's not the reason" Matt replied.

"It can be difficult adjusting to the life, knowing about the supernatural. I just wanted to let you know that we have been through what you're going through and we're here" Tyler explained.

"Caroline has been really good and understanding about it all" Sam smiled.

"Sometimes Care, can come on a little strong and she has recently gone off the rails" Matt stated.

"Off the rails?" Sam asked.

"She turned off her humanity, after your mom, you know… passed, we just wanted you to know you're not alone in this" Tyler put his hand on top of Sam's.

"She mentioned something about that, but thanks guys I'm glad to know after all my time away I still have some great friends" Sam smiled as she pulled her hand away slowly. As a kid Sam had a huge crush on Tyler but after hearing about her sister and him she couldn't think of him as more her friendly older brother looking out for her. Sam shortly after finished her beer and went up to the bar and got three shots of tequila and brought them back to the table.

"No, no no" Matt muttered as he laid his eyes on the shots.

"My first night out at Whitmore, please humor me?" Sam begged.

"Fine" Matt replied as they held up the shots and drank them back.

Somewhere along the night Sam had lost Matt and Tyler. She stumbled over to the bar and sat down, she carefully looked to her left and made eye contact with a handsome man. Sam looked at the bartender "Two tequila shots, on this man" Sam smiled.

"You're beautiful as ever, Caroline" He muttered with an accent.

"Nice accent, bet you pick up all the girls with it" Sam muttered.

"Actually I do, except one girl."

"Let me guess, Caroline?" Sam replied.

"You're not Caroline are you?" He asked.

"Nope, just the younger sister" Sam replied.

"I never knew, she had a sister, but you are even more beautiful. My name is Niklaus, but most people call me Klaus" He smiled.

"Well, thanks. I'm Sam" Sam smiled.

"If you're ever looking for a new friend, I'm in town temporarily." Klaus smiled sliding his card over to Sam.

"What are you like old school? Most people input numbers into phones" Sam laughed.

"It's a way for my female friend to remember me" Klaus smiled before getting up. "I sense some bad attitude coming through, I hope to hear from you Samantha" Klaus said and he grabbed her hand and left a soft kiss on her hand.

"Alright, have a good night" Sam shook her head, this interaction was quite odd. She watched as this mysterious man leave. Tyler and Matt finally found Sam after Klaus had disappeared and decided to take her back to the dorm, she was a little drunk. Tyler decided to call Caroline to give her the heads up.

"Hey Care, sorry to call." Tyler said.

"What's up, just hanging out with Stefan" Caroline responded.

"It's Sam, she's a little uhm-"Tyler began to say.

"Are you talking to Care Bear?! Hi Care, we went out tonight!" Sam yelled as she grabbed the phone from Tyler.

"Hi Sammy, having fun? Can you give the phone back to Tyler?" Caroline laughed as she asked.

"I think I can do that" Sam handed to phone to Tyler.

"Hi, sorry She's almost as sneaky as you were back in the day" Tyler replied.

"Its okay, bring her by the dorm, I'll meet you there" Caroline replied.

"Will do, sorry for interrupting your night" Tyler answered before hanging up the phone.

 _A/N: So I'm trying to decide a relationship for Sam , nothing to fast but something to bloom over a few chapters let me know what you think. Tyler and Sam? Damon and Sam? Or Klaus and Sam?_

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
